


Accelerator

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [27]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: 11: Accelerator (part 3) - KHZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accelerator

Nic watched the crowd moving as one, like a giant multilimbed creature spawned of the darkness. The lights flashed in time to the beat, the lasers cutting green lines through the clouds let out by the smoke machines.

Nic prepped her next disk, pressing her headset to her ears to line up the dub before she dropped it into the mix.

A glass appeared on the edge of her console. "Water," Chelsea mouthed, unable to be heard over the noise.

Nic nodded, smiling her thanks, and Chelsea wove through the crowd with an easy sway of her hips, heading back to her post behind the bar.

Nic sipped her water, watching the crowd, feeling their mood. She reached for another album, and flicked through her ipod, mixing together the elements for the perfect dance beat.


End file.
